Spooky (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion)
Spooky is the primary antagonist of the 2014 indie video game Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. She is the restless soul of a 12-year-old cute-looking girl who appears to have a huge sum of power and impact over the events that have and will happen in the manor, and the creator of the massive group of Specimens from the game. She was voiced by the game's creator Akuma Kira. Biography ''Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion'' In the Secret Arcade Room in the manor, and a note from the Karamari Hospital DLC revealed the brief but understandable backstory of Spooky: Spooky started her life as a cute human girl who is insecure due to her cute appearance led her made fun of, especially during Halloween. She tried to where he most frightening Halloween costume, but alas, she was still cute. One day during the Halloween, when she tried to scare someone with her Red Death costume from the tale The Masque of the Red Death from Edgar Allan Poe and some fireworks, her victim, whom later revealed to have suffered PTSD, unexpectedly shot her to death with a gun. It's unknown what happened to the killer next, but the mortally wounded Spooky presumably brought to the hospital, where she died there. Her father blamed himself for not preventing it from happening, as he could not bring himself to hate her killer due to the said killer were suffered PTSD due to scarred and traumatized by accident with fireworks in the past. Due to her violent death and being a misunderstood girl who was ridiculed due to her cute appearance, Spooky returned as a ghost to take her revenge so she, and other ghosts who were ridiculed due to adorable looks can rise and terrorize the living so they won't be ridiculed anymore. For that, she somehow gathered many people includes scientists and workers to build a maze of 1000 rooms below a derelict mansion upon the hill that casts a blanket of darkness over a town, and fills the maze with various monsters that identified as Specimens. Afterwards, people who aided Spooky were either left or killed by monsters inside. She then challenged an unspecified number of people to enter the labyrinth and survive various jumpscares and encounter with the monsters until they arrived at the 1000th room, but no one returned due to either being killed by the Specimens, or due to starvation and dehydration up until the protagonist arrived. In the game, Spooky appears every 250 rooms, to congratulate the player on the way, getting more miffed that they are not dying yet, tricking the player at Floor 250 (playing a harmless prank) and Floor 750 (saying she's giving the player infinite stamina, but shes really disabling sprinting). At the final room (being Room 1000), the player finds themselves in a peaceful field, leading the player to think they have survived the horrors of the mansion. However, the "sky" soon crashes as Spooky appears before the player, looking rather irritated that the protagonist managed to live. However, as Spooky is talking, Specimen 9 bellows out an angry roar, which cheers up the ghost, stating that the player needs to do one more thing before they can leave: beat a transformed Specimen 9. The final boss can result in two different endings. If the player uses the axe too much in the game (even if when using it for Specimen 9's Boss form, for example), they will get the bad ending. The playable character repeatedly chops away at the beast, the screen getting more of a red tint with each swing. After this, Spooky then appears, both in congratulation and to say it was interesting to see them swing their weapon with reckless abandon. She then says she thinks they'll make a great example of a Specimen. After this, the protagonist is then shown dragging their axe behind them, as the screen reads "Bad Ending". However, if the protagonist uses their weapon sparingly against Specimens and the boss, they are able to get the Good Ending. If they are to get said Good Ending, the roof collapses on both the hero and the beast. After this sudden event, Spooky suddenly appears once more, claiming that the protagonist died and became a ghost, due to their tragic death. After revealing this, both of them float above the floor, which reveals a ledge over a large number of ghosts in a large room. Spooky appears on a large screen in the center of the room, stating that her collection of specters now has the proper amount to execute her true plan: to lead an army on a quest to stop the fact people think ghosts are cute. After this, the game ends. There is also a secret ending of the game. When the player reaches the 999th floor and presses Ctrl + Alt + Tab, Spooky somehow turns into a Shiba Inu, licking the player's face. ''Karamari Hospital'' In the Karamari Hospital DLC, Spooky appears after the elevator crashes, mentioning that she didn't remember the fact the mansion had the rooms, and leaves, allowing the player to explore the hospital. Later, she appears again to remark on the size of the hospital, interested, she leaves, after wishing her "recruit" luck. She appears yet again when the player leaves the hospital, noting the player forgot to find something inside the hospital, after this leaving and saying goodbye to the player. After beating the mode once, the player unlocks the ability to play the New Game + version of Karamari Hospital, where the ghost wears a unique outfit, similar to a nurse's garb. ''Indie Pogo'' Spooky makes a cameo appearance as a trophy in Indie Pogo. Personality When still alive, Spooky was an insecure and misunderstood girl who was ridiculed for her cute appearance, which stemmed her determination to be able to scare anyone. Sadly, it was what led to her untimely and violent demise, as when tried to pulling pranks from someone with fireworks and her Red Death Costume, the man was freak out so much that he shot her to death. The violent death resulting in her return as a vengeful, sadistic, and manipulative ghost that Spooky unfortunately became. Her sadistic and indifferent to other people's wellbeing, which is made apparent as one of the Generic Lab assistants stated that Spooky gave cold shoulder when one of the monsters escaped. Appearance When still a human, Spooky had the cartoonish appearance (e.g. oval-shaped eyes, chibi-esque form, and many more) and long blue hair. These traits even remained after becoming a ghost, though her skin becomes light blue. Her casual outfit back when still human consists of a knee-length white dress, with little white shoes and red socks. These attires later replaced by a tattered light blue dress upon becoming a ghost. Gallery SpookyHalloween.gif Spooky SHoJS as human issues.jpg|Spooky back when she was still human, troubled by her cute appearance. Spooky SHoJS as human.JPG|Photo depicting human Spooky with a man, presumably her father. Spooky-s-house-of-jump-scares-december-poster-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky shown during the December Update of the game, having murdered Santa. Spooky on Steam.png|Spooky's Steam Poster Spooky s house of jump scares thanks poster by stylishkira.png|Spooky on the Thanks Poster, where she wields a minigun. Spooky-s-ost-album-art-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky on the cover of the game's OST. Spooky Kart.png|Spooky on the title of "Spooky Kart". Karamariposterbykira.jpg|Spooky in promotion for "Karamari Hospital". HappySpooky.png Spooky Trophy Transparent.png|Spooky in Indie Pogo. Trivia *In multiple points in art and in the minigames Spooky shows off her rather bloodthirsty nature (murdering Santa in the December update's artwork, gladly ending people's lives in Mall of Spook, and killing Pac-Man in "Mrs. Spook"). **She also appears to have quite the ego, with all the names in the high-score screen of Mall of Spook, even the player's, being Spooky's name. *Spooky is left-handed, a clue to her evil nature, since left-handed people were historically seen as sinister. *At some points when starting or pausing the game, Spooky's face may pop up on the screen. *Spooky seems to like Edgar Allen Poe's work, as she dressed up as the Red Death from The Masque of the Red Death on the Halloween she was killed by mistake. *Despite the fact that Spooky is a ghost, which are commonly seen not being able to touch physical things, she can touch food items, eating a sandwich in art promoting Karamari Hospital. Navigation Category:Female Category:Noncorporeal Category:Kids Category:Contradictory Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Energy Beings Category:Serial Killers Category:Paranormal Category:Homicidal Category:Psychics Category:Horror Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Successful Category:Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion Villains Category:Animals Category:Egotist Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Self-Aware